The Comfort Woman and the Cardassian Prefect's Chi
by maymot97
Summary: Kira Meru/Dukat, later Kira Nerys/Odo. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The Comfort Woman and the Cardassian Prefect's Child

Chapter 1

Terok Nor

September 11, 2346

Gul Dukat's Quarter's

Kira Meru walked into her and Dukat's bedroom in their quarter's. Dukat was sitting on the bed reading a Cardassian enigma tale. He didn't look up until Meru sat down on her side of the bed. Seeing her worried look Dukat put a comforting arm around her. "What's wrong, Meru?" he asked.

"I went to the doctor today," she answered.

"Did he say why you were throwing up every morning?"

"Yes."

"And?"

Before Meru answered she started crying. Slightly alarmed, Dukat quickly kissed her trying to get her stop crying. After a minute Dukat pulled away. Meru had stopped crying. "Please don't cry, Meru," said Dukat.

"Skrain, I'm pregnant," she told him slowly.

Dukat did the exact opposite of what Meru thought he would. He hugged her.

"You're happy?" she asked.

"Very happy," she answered.

......................................................................................................................................................

A/N: What do you think. Will the child be a girl or a boy? What will Nerys think when she finds out? Wait and find out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Comfort Woman and the Cardassian Prefect's Child Chapter 2

Terok Nor Infirmary

January 11,2347

Dukat looks down at Meru. He could tell she was exhausted. Even though Bajoran women don't feel pain during labor they still felt pressure of the contractions.

Meru looked up at Dukat and smiled. She was so happy that he hadn't left her back on Bajor with her family who would probably reject her for being pregnant by a Cardassian.

The Cardassian doctor came over to her and patted her leg. After she got pregnant all the Cardassians on the station were nicer to her. "It's time to push," he told her.

Meru nodded. She had been told that delivering a half- Cardassian child would be a lot different than a Bajoran one.

*************

It had taken only two pushes for Meru to deliver the baby. When the doctor had said, "It's a boy!" Meru had almost felt like fainting. She had thought she was going to have a girl and Dukat had thought they were going to have a boy. Looks like Dukat had been right.

*************

Later that night Meru was sitting on the couch in their quarters feeding her newborn son. He was so cute. Dukat walked in the room and sat on the other end of the couch. "Have you thought about what to name him?" asked Dukat.

"Yes," answered Meru.

"And?" asked Dukat.

"Damen."

"Damen. I like it."

Meru smiled and looked down at her son. "Damen," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

The Comfort Woman and the Cardassian Prefect's Child Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have had a lot of things on my plate.

January 11, 2350

Terok Nor

Damen ran into his parents bedroom excitedly. It was his third birthday and his parents promised him he could have some of his friends over. His father was already awake when Damen ran in and was very surprised to see a three year old so awake that early in the morning.

Damen crawled up on his parents bed, careful not to wake his mother, and into his fathers lap. "Who have you asked to come over today?" asked Dukat.

"Corat and Mevar," answered Damen.

"Why Mevar?"

"Because she's my friend."

"Okay."

Damen frowned. "Why don't you like Mevar?"

"I like Mevar fine. I don't like her father."

"Why don't you like Mr. Garak?"

Dukat sighed and and got up. "Let's go make breakfast."

The boy quickly forgot the last conversation at the mention of breakfast. He quickly hopped of the bed and ran to the kitchen area. Dukat silently laughed at his son's enthusiasm over breakfast. He walked over to the three year old and picked him up. Dukat smiled when Damen giggled. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

The boy quickly said, "Alvas!"

Dukat laughed softly and said, "Okay. What time are your friends coming over?"

"Lunch."

"Hmm."

Damen looked up at his father questionly. Before Dukat could explain the station rocked violently.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Alvas are a grape like fruit that grow all over Bajor.


	4. Chapter 4

Dukat quickly grabbed Damen and ran into his room. Meru was getting out of bed and nearly fell over. She grabbed the headboard of the bed and put one hand on her stomach. Dukat ran over to her and helped her up. The three of them made it too the living room and just sat there. Well, until the comm panel beeped. Dukat got up and said, "Yes?"

"Gul Dukat, you are needed in Ops."

"I'll be right there."

He turned to Meru. "I've got to go."

"Then go. You have to do your job. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Go, Skrain!"

Dukat nodded, kissed her and left. As soon as he left Meru felt a strong amount of pressure on her abdomen. Meru stood up and called for the doctor. A few minutes later he walked into the quarters and confirmed her fear. She was in labor.

OPS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere on the station Dukat had just walked onto Ops. "What's going on here?" he asked angrily to no one in particular.

His second in command Garak answered. "Seven Bajoran ships just came out of nowhere."

"Bajoran ships don't have that much power behind their weapons."

"These have been modified."

Dukat only grimaced as an answer. He told his tactical officer to fire back and soon enough the ships were limping back to Bajor with only 1/8th impulse. He barley had time to register victory when he was called back to his quarters by the doctor.

DUKAT'S QUARTERS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Dukat walked into his quarters he noticed that there seemed to be no one around. He then heard soft talking coming from his room. When he walked in he smiled. Meru was laying on their bed holding a small bundle in her arms.

"It's a girl," Meru said softly.

"She's early."

"Two weeks. The doctor says that's not going to make much of a difference."

"Hopefully. So names?"

"Maya or Macy?"

"Maya."

"Maya it is."

Dukat noticed that Meru looked a bit sad. "What's wrong, Meru?"

"I miss Nerys and my other children."

"I know. You want to visit them don't you?"

"I can't. Taban has told them that I died in a prison camp. I can never go back."

"I'm sorry, Meru."

"Don't be, Skarin. I am happy here. I just get home sick sometimes. That's all."

Dukat smiled and sat down next to her. "it's time for breakfast isn't it?"

"Yes, and your making it."

"Right."

Dukat walked out of the room to go make breakfast. He just heard the sound of Meru crying.


End file.
